heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.03 - Random Encounter
Zod is out and about. It's taken awhile but thanks to the machinery on his ship, he's managed to rustle up some clothes to help blend into the general populous of the city. He's still getting used to life on Earth, and has spent the last few weeks watching 'Christmas' specials. And wondering where Earthlings get this stuff from. Though solar energy powers him, it doesn't mean Zod doesn't get hungry now and again, and as it is, he's sampling some Earth cuisine. Namely, a hot dog from a Nathan's Famous cart. Winter. Cold. But at least it wasn't night, yet Darix Tyner still asks himself: 'Why am I outside /right now/ instead of back in my warm apartment? Oh right-- /stuff/..' Thus this has brought Darix Tyner to lower metropolis and walking along the streets of Town Square. He was wearing a jacket, two scarves wrapped over the upper part of his face, a winter hat to /try/ and keep his head warm and snow boots over his tennis shoes. He even had on a nice pair of leather gloves that had been tucked into the very turtle neck he was wearing. Though he wasn't thinking much about how pathetic he may look hunched over, but he was getting hungry and it was a long walk to get back to a bus stop that would take him back on his side of town. Thus-- Hotdogs! Which was a warm food given the cold air. He does wait his turn to get himself a hot dog, and ignoring the massive TV off in the distance. He does glance up toward Zod who was ahead of him and may or may not have a hot dog yet. Though the guy doesn't stand out much, what does get Darix's attention is the height-- because it was rare he ran into someone that was around his own height. "Hmmm. Unusual texture." Zod mutters to himself as he gets a pair of hot dogs. One of which is plain, the other slathered in cheese sauce, and it's the plain he's eating now. Hot Dogs are a new experience indeed. But not one that he finds to be unpleasant. It's not Kryptonian food, of course, but it is food, and it seems the humans have something here. He steps out of the way once he's paid for the food. (It was fortunate that his ship was able to drum up some coins for him to use, though he must consider a job in the near future. After all, his ship's computer can be put to so many better uses than locating abandoned change or dollar bills for Zod to find and collect. At least he's not stealing to survive though. Likewise, Zod looks over at the TV as well, and ponders. t"Hmmm. I wonder..." he mutters to himself, "if such things are practical." Then again, it WAS an ad for a thigh master. "That depends if you really need the work out or not and-- you don't strike me as someone who does." Darix chimes in as Zod asks if it be practical. He then orders just a plain hot dog. Once he waits for the guy to get that together he looks over to Zod once more. "..then again, everyone is on a health kick these days," he takes the hot dog then pays for it, before sliding the wallet back in his jean pockets. "So it is really the question if you follow the norm or dance to your drum beat." "Interesting viewpoint." Zod says, finishing his first hot dog. "I keep in shape, but I don't see much point in machines that seem purposed only to encourage sloth." he adds as he takes a bit out of t eh dog with teh cheese sauce. Darix chuckles at that and shrugs softly. "People have different tastes." He then takes a bit of his hot dog, eating it a bit and swallowing before he even speaks again. "Its like food. No same person like the same thing. Everyone has a different take or taste on perhaps one type of food." He looks at his hot dog. "Like these hot dogs. I like my plain, some people like relish, some mustard.. maybe.. mustard and relish.. or chili." Darix then takes another bit of his hot dog, before he continues. "Choices. That is the American way." "I suppose thgere is that." Zod says, eating the rest of his cheese covered hot dog. "Though sometimes those choices tend to cause issues." he points out. Darix finishes eating his hot dog as Zod states that choices can lead to issues. This causes him to raise a brow and look over at the other man, "How so?" "The two world wars come to mind." Zod says simply. He's been studying some of Earth's military history since he arrived and those jumped out at him rather quickly. "Ah.. world war 2.. yeah. That was a crazy war." Darix states calmly, looking down at the street. "Though I can think of a worst one really." He shakes his head softly. "But we fight for our freedom, so we can keep it. Though you know what they also say right?" Darix then takes a step back placing his hands slightly in the air in a shrug. "Freedom is an illusion. We are no more free, then we are chained, because to have freedom, we only make ourselves believe we are free." He then lowers his arms. "Read it in a book actually. Sometimes authors can make the most sense in the written form. At least for those willing to search for meanings behind some literature." He then places out his hand, "By the way, the name is Darix." "Dru-Zod." The general says, shaking the offered hand. "And literature often has surprising insights into any culture." "Well, if you ever want a good read into books on culture, you can always visit the local library around here. Though the one I work out is in Upper Metropolis." Darix says after the firm handshake and then places his hands into his jacket pockets. "..and Dru-Zod huh?" Darix muses over that name for a moment. It was an odd name really and it was on his face that something about it was-- off to him. Yet he didn't press, beyond his own simple words perhaps, "Interesting name." "So I've been told. Zod is fine though." the General says with a smirk. "Yours is rather unusual as well. Interesting though." he adds. "I suppose I should be off. Thank you for the conversation. It was...informative." That said, Zod turns and heads off. Category:Log